A water box is usually arranged on a motor vehicle on a lower edge of its front window and serves for accommodating various components such as for example windscreen wiper motors and linkages. A water box cover is usually provided in order to keep water and dirt draining from the front window away from the water box.
From DE 10 2007 017 427 A1 a motor vehicle having a front window supported on its lower edge by a window support, a front hood, a water box arranged below a gap between the front window and the front hood, and a water box cover is known. An edge of the water box cover is designed as a U-profile which engages about the lower edge of the front window.
At least one object herein is to optimize this conventional construction with respect to the pedestrian protection. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.